


Aftermath

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 : Crossing The Line
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Explaination, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Wang Zhen Wu never explain to his little brother the reason he stay silence about Li Qi. What will happen when Wang Zhen Wu start asking about it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for AO3..  
> Sorry for any grammar errors..  
> Please leave a comment.  
> :)

(CHAPTER 1) 

"Ahh! Its been quite a day. So tired.." said ZhengWu who just bumped himself on his bed after taking shower.  
Then, ZhengWen entered his room not long after and made ZhengWu look up to his little brother.

"What's wrong,didi? Are you okey?"  
"I-i'm fine. Just.." ZhengWen hesitated and scratch back of his head.  
ZhengWu look concerned and walk to Zhengwen.

"Hey, I thought we already get passed this kind of thing. You know you can tell me everything." said ZhengWu and patted his little brother head who quickly pry it. ZhengWu just smiled cause he knew his little brother still shy and looks like ZhengWen is blushing hard.

"Can I.. Ermm.. Can I sleep with you t-tonight? Said ZhengWen while looking at his feet. After a moment he heard nothing so, he looked up. He saw ZhengWu smiled.

"Why don't you said anything? I thought you will mad.." 

"Mad?? How can I be mad when my little brother being so cute?" said ZhengWu as he pinched ZhengWen both cheek.

"Ahh! Ge! That's hurt." ZhengWen replied and ZhengWu released his cheeks.  
ZhengWu just laughed and caressed that now redded cheeks of his little brother..

"Okey..Okey. I'm sorry. Let's go to sleep now." 

ZhengWen just nodded and ZhengWu took his little brother's hand in his to the bed. 

Few minutes later, ZhengWu shifted on his bed and he can see that his little brother still awake. Their eyes met.Without hestitation, ZhengWu hug ZhengWen and make him starled. 

"I thought you already in deep sleep." said ZhengWen as he tried to free himself from the hug effortless.

The older smiled and hugged ZhengWen little tighter.

"And why are you still awake? Is something bothering you?"

"Its.. Its not important, really."

"Hey.." said ZhengWu and held his little brother chin up till their eyes met again throught the moonlight..

"Its nothing such as 'not important' when it comes about you,okey?"  
Then, he kissed his little brother forehead. ZhengWen blushing hard and hide his face on ZhengWu neck as the older chuckled.

Few moments passed as ZhengWu knows his little brother try to gather his thought into words.

"I-i.. I'm still thinking about you not telling me a-about Li Qi. But i think it can be wait." ZhengWen said as he look at his brother and give him little smile.

"If about Li Qi, I will tell you everything tomorrow. Alright, didi? Lets get to sleep now. You look so tired." replied ZhengWu as he caressed his little brother face.  
ZhengWen leans to the touch and nodded. Later, ZhengWen returned the hug of ZhengWu.

"Tomorrow, i will explained everything to you. I'm promise." Zhengwu whispers and sighed contently as he drift to sleep with his little brother in his arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Zheng Wu never explained about Li Qi. What will happen when Wang Zheng Wu start asking about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> I am trying to make it longer..  
> Lol..

~At rooftop~

"Hey Zheng Wen!" Yuhao shouted when he arrived at rooftop. Eating lunch there kind of their thing now.

"Hey Yuhao! ZiXuan!" replied Zheng Wen. 

Qiu ZiXuan smiled as he came closer to ZhengWen with his boyfriend.

"Ehh? Where's ZhengWu?" Qiu ZiXuan asked.  
Xia Yuhao can see his best friend sigh before answer the question.

"Teacher need his help with something when we came across her just now." and he sighed again.

"Is everything okey between you two? You seem down." said Xia Yuhao.

"Its really nothing serious actually." Zhengwen replied as he scratch back of his head.

"Hey! You can tell us, you know?" Xia Yuhao said softly and put his hand on Zheng Wen shoulder.  
Zheng Wen look at his best friend and to Qiu ZiXuan. Qiu ZiXuan understand the situation very well. ZhengWen need some assured at the moment. So, he smile and nod.

"Good to have you guys right now." said Zheng Wen before telling Yuhao and Zixuan about the conversation between he and his brother.

"Zheng Wen.." ZiXuan begun when Zhengwen finished telling them and touched his spectacle.

"Yeah?"

"Have faith in Zheng Wu, okey? I have only known you for few month but, I know he will never hurt you. In any other way."

"Yeah. I know he will never." said ZhengWen and chuckled a bit when he thinking about his brother pet name, 'Little brother obsession syndrome'.

"Now!! That's a smile I see." beamed Yuhao and he continue,

"Let's start eating before lunch hour is over, Zheng Wen."

"I've forgot to bring my lunch today. Can I get some of yours?"

"Like you have to ask. I made enough for all of us." Said Yuhao and open his lunch box.

"SUSHII!!!" ZhengWen and Zixuan said in unison. 

When the lunch break end, they get back to their class. In the class, Zhengwu quickly get to his little brother to apologies since their next subject teacher arrived late.

"Didi, I'm sorry about our lunch. I really really sorry. Teacher asked me to-" 

Zheng Wu stopped when he felt something. It is Zheng Wen held Zheng Wu's hand firmly and he gave a little squeeze.

"Ge, no need to be sorry. I'm okey cause I have lunch with Yuhao and he made the best sushi ever!" said ZhengWen and smiled.  
ZhengWu about to sigh relieved then..

"W-wait! Yuhao?? Erm. Just you and him??"

"Qiu ZiXuan was there too, silly. No need to be jealous." Zheng Wen replied and he laugh when ZhengWu didn't say anything because he knew it will be useless to argue about it.

Good to see his little one beautiful smile again. When their teacher arrived, they take their sit. Too bad they have been very busy that day. School in the morning and volleyball training in the evening. They could not manage to talk about their last night conversation at all.

~At ZhengWu & Zheng Wen house~

"Both of you seems very tired. Go to sleep now." said Ma.

"Its okey. Let me help with the dishes." replied Zheng Wu. When he about to take his plate, his mom hit his hand.

"Ouch! Ma!" whined Zheng Wu and he heard his little brother laughed.

"I can manage this. Just go to sleep, okey." said Ma and she kissed ZhengWu's forehead. Then, she turned to ZhengWen and open her arm. ZhengWen shyly come closer and hug his step-mom back.

"Sleep well,son." and she kissed ZhengWen forehead too. 

"Alright, Ma."

Then they off to their bedroom. Before ZhengWen can get in his room, ZhengWu hold his arm. 

"Let sleep together." ZhengWu said to ZhengWen.

"Okey. Your room or mine?"

"Yours." 

ZhengWen nodded and lead his brother into his room. After finishing brush their face and teeth, they sit on the bed. ZhengWu knows this is the thing that his little brother waited all day long. An explanation. So, he hold ZhengWen hand before speak. Then, ZhengWen turns to his brother knowing ZhengWu is about to say something.

"ZhengWen.. I-i, about Li Qi. To be honest, I'm scared when she asked me to give the gift to you."

"You were scared? Why?"

"I'm still clueless at that time. Maybe I'm scared you will leave me when you have a girlfriend." ZhengWu laugh bitterly and he continue, "Just like I left you back then for volleyball. I just scared karma will happen to me." then he sniffed and tears flow slowly through his face.

Suddenly the room become tense. They both knew how bad things happened back then. How ZhengWen got kidnapped and got hurt. And how ZhengWu began to blame himself for things that happened. ZhengWen knew he had to do something to comfort his brother so, he shift closer. After all, he is the one who fell in love with his brother.

"Hey hey.." said ZhengWen softly and wipe away the tears.

"I will never leave you,gege. You have my word.. Unless you asked m-"

"NO! NO!! I will never again! I promise!!" said ZhengWu quickly and hug his little brother as he cry. 

A little bit shock but ZhengWen finally see the vulnerable side of his brother. Then, he rub ZhengWu's back to comfort him.

"Let get some sleep, okey? Come here." said ZhengWen and pull his brother to lying properly on the bed. ZhengWu still in silent as he getting so comfortable with all attention he got. 

"Thank you for telling me, gege. I love you." said ZhengWen and made his brother look up just to kiss his cheek.

" I love you too.." replied ZhengWu and he back to his previous position. To sleep in his little brother arm.

Then, both of them drift away into their sweetest dream.

-THE END-


End file.
